yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Yomi Yakaushi (Replacement)
Yomi Yakaushi Yomi is a Famous underworld King who along side Kaido Liberated entire Areas somewhere in the 7 Regions. Yomi Liberated a notorious area called the Mammoth Graveyard where many what seem like Massive building sized skeleton remains of Elephant like beast make up the homes of the civilization. It is known to be a dark and gloomy home to many dangerous people who is all under the lead of Yomi. Yomi have went to war with the GUN army 3 times to step down and give up his position as leader of the Mammoth Grave Yard due to the area being a extreme threat to the Nomad Federation after two active members of the federation were caught and killed in a Ritual type manner by what seems to be a Cult ran by Yomi as they praise him as there "God" after defending the graveyard Yomi was captured by the GUN Army during a annual Graveyard event that was being held in order to praise him. The entire graveyard was melted to the ground and he was forced to watch as his entire empire fell to the ground. Yomi escaped GLock during the Fight between the Phantom Widow and GUN Army and decided to join there rankings in order to seek revenge on the people responsible for the destruction of his empire. Yomi is the replacement for Stain and serves as the eighth leg of the Phantom Widow. Yomi is a very calm and collected person that often talks in spiritual ways due to his high beliefs that he is a God among humans, Yomi see's chrollo as a Member of his God race and respects him as leader of his new found family who seeks revenge on the world. Keosu Deity Grant:The user is able to conjure a lamp, emitting a genie who will grant three wishes that strictly refers to boosting ones Keosu attributes. The genie will appear after Yomi rubs the lamp and will randomly chant a Attribute being Conjurer, Manipulation, Emission, Enhancement, or Specialization ONLY ONE Keosu attribute can be boosted to desired(maxed out) percentage per wish but the attribute can not be picked by Yomi the genie must chant the attribute before wishing how much percentage he want on the attribute -Conditions/Limitations: 1)The user can only grant one wish every 24 hours. 2) Wishes only last for atleast 6-12 hours.(amount of hours determines how long the user has to wait in order to use their ability again) 3)The user can only make 3 wishes per week or two.(depending on the percentage Nen attribute was wished at) 4)Only one Keosu attribute can be boosted with a wish 5) User must rub the lamp three times for activations. 6.) The Genie will randomly pick the attribute as Yomi cant grant the the genie a specific attribute himself Abilities Enhancer Max 99%: Yomi uses his enhancer boost to strengthen his Observation and instincts when in combat as well as boost his breaku and Yoroi in battle Yomi is able to read actions and analyse movement of the opponent almost to the point of him being able to predict what they will do as there doing it he is extremely fast and diligent with agile movement over 70% higher then he usually is. Yomi can also boost is Reiku to the point where it can match even top Reiku users in power and amount.along with pressure giving him countless ways to utilize the enhancer category to his own benefits Manipulation Max 88%: When he uses his manipulation Max Yomi creates a ability called "Little Demon" This ability creates a small Red demon Keosu beast that appear on the shoulder of the opponent and whispers in the opponents ear commands that will then take over the opponent as they carry out the command the little demon cannot be destroyed only if Yomi stops the ability or is unable to use it anymore. Yomi cannot give the demon a command as the demon can only give its own command that is usually a sinister one telling the target to kill anything in its area like team mates or civilians. After the command is complete the opponent will snap out of it but the demon will remain until the user is defeated or the ability is canceled. He can also use a ability in this attribute named "Art of the sage" Where he can manipulate any elemental base around him like earth, water, fire, wind etc. this ability cost him a large amount of reiku when in usage. Conjuration Max 100%: Yomi often uses this attribute to Summon a large dragon beast called Braga Dragon, Braga is a giant, eel-like dragon beast that fly at considerably fast speeds and breath a blue flame. The dragon is large enough for 3 people to ride on and powerful with attacks alongside with the dragon Yomi can conjure an entire castle made of vigorous traps and puzzles opponents have to get through in order to get to yomi, Yomi can also conjure two large chains that wrap around his arms when he un wraps the chains he uses them as weapons and slings them wrapping his opponent in the the chains will temporarily put the target in a state where they cannot use there reiku as long as they wrapped in the chain the chain also sucks reiku from the opponent giving it to Yomi in the process Transmission Max 95%: Yomi uses a ability clack "Wretched Blood" this ability allows him to change the properties of his blood to a demonic black blood that when introduced to oxygen turns yomi's blood jet black and ruthlessly hardens and attacks using sharp throne like movements from his body piercing the opponent, Yomi also use transmission in order to change the properties of his body into that of "Venom" he become entirely made up of venom making him extremely dangerous when attacking the parts of his body he generates the venom turns a dim purple with a light red tint that when in contact with a target will eat away at there body like acid and spread causing a chain reactions of effects to the victim. in this state he cannot be harmed by physical attacks as he is made up of entirely Venom but only reiku based attacks will harm him. Emission Max 90%: In Max emission Yomi uses a ability called "Kokuyougan" Meaning obsidian, Where Yomi crates a black aura from his reiku and uses its destructive capabilities as a method of attacking his opponent shrouding his body in this Aura allows yomi to phase through object if he so pleases and the aura can completely "Delete" whatever the aura touches into nothing the aura can be shaped into whatever yomi pleases but he mostly shapes it into a large scorpion around his body and uses it to attack utilizing the large pincers and hooked tail of the black translucent Scorpion aura the pincers can stretch as well as the tail it can even grow in size along with morph into other things like a large butterfly a aura bow and arrow or just a beam of aura from Yomi hands Skill Chart Overall Skill: 118